Time to Begin
by Dontdissmycriss
Summary: Kurt finally breaks free of Ohio and pursues his dreams of Broadway. Here, he meets Blaine, a bartender and a failed Broadway actor. What happens when these two find each other? Will Kurt learn the reason for his failure? Will friendship be found along the way, or more?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my newest story. Im taking a little break from This Is It. In this story, Kurt and Blaine never met. kurt grew up in Ohio while Blaine lived in New York. I actually came up with this story while I was having dinner in Carmines! I hope you like it! I'm not really sure where the title came from, but it sounded right. Please leave me a review about what you think and if this story is worth continuing. Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt Hummel had received a phone call during the summer after graduation, that set the tone for the rest of his life. Having been rejected from NYADA, Kurt was in a funk that would leave him stuck in Lima, Ohio. He thought he would be destined for failure until, one hot July afternoon, Kurt's cell phone rang from an unfamiliar number. The area code was, however, very familiar to Kurt. After spending countless hours researching schools in New York, Kurt had become very familiar with the New York City area codes. When he picked it up, he didn't expect to have a three hour long conversation with an off broadway director.

After seeing Kurt perform in West Side Story, the director had been interested in Kurt playing Lumiere in a revival of Beauty and the Beast. Because of Kurt's extensive background in French, the director saw him as the perfect person to play the part.

A week later, Kurt was on a plane, flying to JFK airport on Long Island where he would be taking a train into the city and then moving into his new apartment. Kurt took a car to Babylon train station where he bought his one way ticket to Penn Station.

This is it, Kurt thought to himself as he took his seat. This is where my life begins. He spent the hour long ride texting Rachel, who was ecstatic to have Kurt in the city with her.

His heart almost burst out of his chest when the voice came over the intercom announcing their arrival at Penn Station. He quickly collected his belongings, walked off the train and up the stairs into the crowded Penn Station. He looked around at his surroundings and made his way outside. His first glimpse of the city was unreal. He stopped and stared up towards the sky and turned in his spot gazing at Madison Square Garden. He was in a trance until he was shoved aside by a large man talking on the phone dressed in a business suit.

"Get out of the way man!" The guy shouted at him as he threw Kurt a dirty glare and continued walking.

Kurt adjusted his bag strap and started walking along 8th Avenue. To say Kurt was a bit uneasy was an understatement. He was terrified. Growing up in a small town like Lima, Ohio did not prepare him for what he saw in this big city. As he walked, people would say random things to him, try to hand him flyers, and just stare at him. Kurt did his best not to make eye contact, but it was hard not to stare at a huge man with an intimidating face as he shouted into his phone dropping the "F" bomb. What surprised Kurt the most was that people would keep walking, blissfully unaware to the insanity that was happening around him. Two men were having a heated argument and screaming in Spanish at each other and nobody blinked an eye. This was not at all what Kurt had expected. He watched as people crossed the street and cars would slam their horns at them while they ignored them and continued walking. Some cars wouldn't even hit their horns, they would just keep driving. Kurt nearly got hit four times.

When he hit West 42nd Street, he made a left and walked another block until he was face to face with Times Square. This area seemed so much brighter and friendlier than a block ago. Everywhere he looked, Kurt saw tourists and bright signs advertising stores and restaurants. He almost laughed out loud at the two woman taking a picture next to a naked cowboy. Kurt noticed a few fashionably dressed men staring at him and he then realized that these were his cast mates.

"Kurt?" A tall thin man with the face of a model and an impeccable fashion sense asked him.

"Yeah, I'm Kurt." he replied tentatively.

"My name's Mike." The fashionable man stuck his hand out with a huge smile. Kurt shook it and was immediately drawn to this guy. He had such a charm about him that drew Kurt in.

"I'll be playing the clock." He added with a wink.

The man standing next to him stepped forward and stuck his hand out to Kurt which Kurt shook in return.

"I'm Charlie I'll be the beast!" He laughed.

The girl next to him stuck out her hand. She had long dark hair and a gorgeous face.

"I'm Kaylee. I'm playing Beauty."

"And she's my girl so don't get any funny ideas Kurt." Charlie joked with a smile as he wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Oh my Gawd. You are so possessive." She added with a smile. She had a thick Long Island accent.

"No worries. I'm gay." Kurt laughed as he put his hands up defensively.

"Good news for me." Mike said with a wink. "Let's head down to the theater to meet the rest of the cast. John, the director, said you've never been here so we figured we would come get you before you got lost." He grabbed Kurt's hand and the four of them started walking down 8th Avenue until they hit 45th and walked through the stage door into the Al Hirshfield theater. Kurt was surprised that Mike didn't let go of his hand the entire time, but he wasn't about to complain.

Meeting the cast went fairly well for Kurt. He managed to remember everyone's names and read through his script without messing up. At he end of the reading, he got a few of the cast members numbers and agreed to go out with them soon.

Mike, Charlie and Kaylee asked Kurt to head out to dinner with them which Kurt happily agreed. They walked about a block until they got to Carmine's.

"Oh come on Kaylee! Why do you always pick the worst restaurants? I hate going in here. It's so upsetting seeing these people." Mike noticed the confused look on Kurt's face and turned to him to explain.

"All the waiters and bartenders that work here are basically all failed broadway actors. It's kind of pathetic actually." They all laughed except for Kurt.

"How do you know they're all failed actors?"

"The Broadway community is very close. We basically all know each other's business." Charlie said with a smile while opening the door for the others.

As Kurt walked in, he was met with a fun atmosphere and a crowded restaurant.

"I'm not in the mood for a table. Let's just sit at the bar." Kaylee dragged Charlie towards the bar while the others followed.

"Look who it is." Mike laughed as he directed their attention to one of the bartenders.

Kurt looked up to see a gorgeous man with thick black curls, a freshly shaven face and adorable hazel eyes.

"Watch this." Mike said to Kurt before he sat down in front of the bartender.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Blaine Anderson. How are we today? Still serving up drinks?"

"Hey Mike. Great to see you again. What can I get you?" Blaine sounded less than thrilled to be talking to Mike, but still put a smile on his face that was clearly fake.

"The usual. Hey Kurt, what can I get you?" Mike turned to Kurt with a smile.

"Uh, I'll just have water." Kurt took a seat in between Mike and Charlie.

"Nah, man. First night on the town, you have to have a little fun. Let's get my boy a beer over here. How 'bout it Blainey?" Blaine turned around and made eye contact with Kurt. Kurt's breath hitched as he stared into Blaine's eyes. They softened immensely from when they were staring at Mike.

Kurt didn't see the fire behind Mike's eyes when he saw how Kurt was looking at Blaine.

Mike threw his arm around Kurt's shoulder and brought his attention back.

"Kurt. I'd like you to meet Blaine. We were on broadway together when we were 16."

"As I remember, Mike, you were my understudy." Blaine said as he handed them all drinks.

"Actually Blaine, as I remember, you dropped out of the show opening night, making me the lead and you without a broadway dream." Mike replied with venom in his voice.

"Right. Well, what failed show are you in now?" Blaine asked with sass in his voice.

"Beauty and the Beast. I'm playing the candle. And this won't be a failed show. Our director brought talent all the way from Ohio to play the candle." Mike replied with a squeeze of Kurt's shoulder. Kurt simply smiled.

The rest of the night passed by quickly. Kurt didn't drink any more, but that didn't stop Mike from drinking and making nasty comments at Blaine all night. Kurt wasn't sure what his problem with Blaine was, but he figured he would find out soon enough. Kurt spent most of the night stealing glances at Blaine, whom he noticed, kept glancing at him which left both of them blushing and looking away. This didn't go unnoticed by Mike who just threw more hurtful comments at Blaine about how pathetic and degrading his job was. Blaine ignored them, and kept working. Kurt had to admire how well Blaine was at ignoring drunk and rowdy customers. Charlie and Kaylee kept mostly to each other, but did join in on a few of the conversations Kurt and Mike were having. They did make sure to laugh every time Mike would make fun of Blaine. Kurt would always throw Blaine an apologetic look which he returned with a shoulder shrug. Blaine's seemed like a really nice guy and he wasn't sure what his cast mates found so unappealing about him.

After much protest, Mike paid his and Kurt's bill. They left around midnight and started making their way home. Charlie and Kaylee took a cab back to their apartment while Mike walked Kurt home. He claimed he didn't want Kurt getting lost on his first night here.

"So," Kurt said after a few minutes of walking. "What's the deal with Blaine? You guys seemed to not really like each other."

Mike sighed but glanced at Kurt. After a few minutes he spoke.

"Blaine's always been that guy that everyone loves. Which is ridiculous because there's nothing special about him. We used to be best friends when we were kids. We grew up in the same neighborhood, went to the same school, had the same interests. So when he was 15, he came out to his family and friends. He told them he was gay and his dream was to be on Broadway. Of course, everyone told him he was perfect and they still loved him and shit. But when I came out, it was like the whole world was ending. My family was pissed. My friends didn't talk to me as much, besides Blaine, and everyone kept their distance from me. So we both decided to audition for an actual Broadway show. Hairspray. When I found out that Blaine got the main part and I was his understudy, I was pissed. He got everything he wanted. Friends, boyfriends, good grades, huge leads in school plays. I was so tired of it. So I started distancing myself from him. I didn't want anything to do with the stuck up jerk that he had become. He was a total asshole to me because he was the lead on an actual Broadway show and he had all these new friends. But the day before the show was supposed to hit Broadway, he dropped out. Nobody knew why. The director was furious. I had to step in last second and take over. Then, when the show tanked, and it was taken off Broadway, everyone blamed me. They said, if Blaine was still there, the show would've been incredibly popular. By dropping out of the show, Blaine basically screwed up his career. No director wanted him. That's why he works at Carmine's with every other failed actor in the business." There was a silence for a few minutes between the two after Mike gave his long winded story. Kurt finally broke it.

"Why would he drop out and ruin his chances like that?"

"I don't know. All I'm sure about is that he called me up that night, crying his eyes about how sorry he was about what happened, but that he 'Couldn't give himself up like that and it wasn't something he could do.' I have no clue what that meant because I hung up on him and didn't speak to him again until I saw him a few years later I saw him working at Carmine's." They had reached Kurt's temporary apartment and Kurt was surprised when Mike hugged him and told him he'd see him tomorrow.

Kurt didn't know what to think of Blaine. He seemed so sweet. Kurt couldn't see him acting badly toward Mike without a real reason. And Kurt had a feeling there was more to Blaine's story as to why he dropped out.

His thoughts were interrupted when he stepped into the elevator and realized he wasn't alone.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said with smile. "What floor?"

"15" Kurt replied but couldn't keep his eyes off Blaine.

"That's weird, so am I." He giggled and Kurt was pretty sure he melted right there by how adorable Blaine was.

Blaine whistled along to the elevator music and Kurt was trying and failing at not giggling. Blaine turned towards him and laughed.

As they reached the 15th floor and the doors slid open, Blaine led his arm out to let Kurt out first. Kurt smiled at him and stepped out while turning to left and was surprised to see Blaine following him.

"I swear, I'm not following you. My apartments down here too." Blaine stopped at a door that was a few doors down from Kurt's.

"Well this is really weird." Kurt said with a laugh as he pulled out his key.

"I know. Did you find out where I lived and bought this apartment on purpose?" Blaine asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe." Kurt laughed. "Goodnight Blaine." Kurt pulled open his door and was about to step inside when Blaine called out.

"Hey Kurt. This may seem a bit forward, but would you want to grab coffee with me tomorrow morning. I can show you the best coffee place in the entire city. It's always good to learn from a local." He said with a smile and hopeful eyes.

Kurt's heart fluttered in his chest.

"Yeah. I'd like that. Is 8 good?" Kurt couldn't wipe the dopey smile he had on his face.

"Sounds great. See you tomorrow." Blaine turned to walk inside but was still looking at Kurt when he walked right into the door frame.

"Oh shit. Are you okay?" Kurt dropped his bag and hurried over to Blaine.

"Yup. I'm okay. Happens all the time." Blaine turned towards Kurt who had his hand on Blaine's forehand pushing his hair back to look at the bruise forming. They both stopped and stared at each other. Kurt was pretty sure Blaine could hear his heart beating in his chest. After a few seconds of staring into each other's eyes, Kurt pulled his hand away.

"Um. I guess I'll head to bed now. You sure you're okay?" Kurt reluctantly stepped back.

"Oh, Yeah, I'm fine." Blaine regained his composure. "See you tomorrow." He smiled at Kurt and made sure to step through the doorway this time.

Kurt laughed. "Night Blaine." They both closed their doors and leaned against them.

A content sigh could be heard from both rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap! Oh my god! You guys! This feedback is awesome! I can't thank you guys enough. Especially those who reviewed. Seriously, a huge smile comes on my face when I read your reviews. Keep me coming! Im sorry this is so short. I had half the chapter written, but it delted for some unknown reason. And to top it all off, im sick! Yay! This chapter is a bit angsty. :( hope y'all enjoy! **

* * *

"Blaine, you need to calm down, you look fine." Blaine's best friend Sam was sitting on Blaine's bed while he waited for Blaine to look away from the mirror he had been staring at for the past ten minutes.

"He's going to think I look stupid. It's only a first date." Blaine's head whipped around and faced Sam with wide eyes.

"Oh my god. What if it isn't a date? What if I made it all up in my head, and he just thinks of me as a friend?" Blaine was pacing at this point and Sam had had enough. He grabbed Blaine's shoulders and forced him to sit down on the bed.

"Look, you said you felt some sort of connection with him. You said he was looking at you all night. Call me crazy, but I think he likes you. So, you are going to go to his door, take him out and then make out with him until your lips fall off. Got it?" Sam was pushing blaine towards the door while thrusting his coat into Blaine's hands.

"The last parts a bit of a long shot but I'll try my best." Blaine smiled.

He walked out the door and down a few doors and stopped at Kurt's door. After taking a deep breath, he knocked and waited a few seconds before Kurt opened the door. His jaw dropped. Kurt looked gorgeous in a pair of dark skinny jeans, black boots, a white long sleeved, and a black vest.

"Hey Blaine. Ready to go?" kurt smiled.

After finally closing his mouth, Blaine answered. "Yeah. Absolutely." He plastered his charming smile to his face and started leading Kurt to the elevator. He was trying and failing at not staring at Kurt's ass when he walked on the elevator. Those jeans will be the death of me, he thought to himself.

* * *

"So you actually sang to him in the middle of the gap?" Kurt asked through laughter.

They were currently sitting in a booth at Juniors enjoying a huge cup of coffee. Blaine purposely picked this place because they gave you an enormous cup and Blaine wanted to stay with Kurt for as long as possible.

"Yeah, not one of my finer moments." Blaine laughed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"What song did you sing?"

"When I Get You Alone." Kurt burst into laughter and Blaine thought it was the most adorable sound in the world.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." Blaine teased with a smile.

"I'm sorry. That's just too funny. You have a lot of guts, my friend." Kurt laughed.

There it was again. Kurt had called him a friend at least another two times this morning. He may have only met him yesterday, but Blaine had high hopes for himself and Kurt. Sam told him not to take it too personally if Kurt didn't immediately think of Blaine as more than a friend, but Blaine couldn't help but be a little disappointed. He decided to change the subject.

"So who's directing your musical?" Blaine asked.

"Caden Spencer." Kurt said casually.

Blaine nearly spit up his coffee. He started coughing and Kurt ran over to his side of the table to pat Blaine's back.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt looked deeply concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did, uh, did you say Caden Spencer was your director?" Blaine did his best not to show any emotion towards this tidbit of information.

"Yeah. Why? You're kind of scaring me." Kurt asked fearfully.

"Oh, uh, nothing. He's just. Uh. He was my director when I was sixteen." Blaine stuttered his way through that sentence and got quiet at the end.

"Oh. Wow." Kurt didn't want Blaine to know they he knew about the whole drop out fiasco but he didn't want to make Blaine feel obligated to explain it.

"I'm assuming Mike told you about that whole thing." Blaine waved his hand in the air.

"Yeah, he might of mentioned it. It's okay Blaine, we don't have to talk about it."

"Look Kurt, I really want to tell you about the reason I dropped out. It's just... I don't think I'm ready yet. Nobody knows besides my best friend, Sam." Blaine kept his eyes down. Too upset to look Kurt in the eyes.

"It's okay Blaine. You don't have to tell me. When you're ready. And just so you know. I won't think negatively about you, no matter what the reason was." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and gave it a squeeze. Their eyes locked and Blaine began staring at Kurt's lips. He was about to start leaning forward when Kurt's phone started ringing.

"Sorry. I have to take this. It's the costume director. They need my measurements. I'll see you later Blaine." Blaine waved his hand saying Kurt could go with a smile as Kurt brought the phone to his ear.

Blaine slammed his head back against the seat and sighed. He noticed Kurt left twenty dollars on the table and Blaine grabbed it, prepared to give it back to him. He was saying on their first date, he thought to himself.

* * *

"Ok Blaine, you need to calm down. You're going to give yourself a heart attack." Sam was sitting on the couch in his apartment with Blaine's head in his lap. Blaine came straight there after his date and broke down. Sam took him to the couch and they had been sitting there for the past twenty minutes while Sam rubbed his head. This was the best part of their friendship. They had a deep bromance. Like brothers.

"Can you please explain what happened again. I'm so confused." Sam waited for Blaine to answer.

"Caden Spencer is Kurt's director." Sam shot out of his seat sending Blaine falling off the couch onto the floor.

"Caden Spencer?! As in the asshole who-" Sam stopped himself from continuing when he saw the look on Blaine face. He didn't want any more waterworks that morning.

"That's why I'm freaking out. What if Kurt-"

"No. No thinking like that." Sam interrupted him. "Kurt wouldn't let that happen. From what you said about him, he seems too strong minded to let that happen."

"And I'm not strong minded?!" Blaine asked aggressively.

"You were sixteen for gods sake, Blaine!" Sam shouted back.

"You make me sound like some weak kid who couldn't take care of himself," Blaine shouted.

"I never said that! I'm saying Kurt is probably wiser than you were at sixteen." Sam was trying to be calm but Blaine was frustrating him.

"So, now, what happened was all my fault?" Blaine had tears in his eyes again.

"Dammit, Blaine. You're putting words in my mouth! I never said that! Who was there for you, when you couldn't talk about it with anyone else. Who held you while you cried for hours on end? Me! So stop freaking out on me every time the topic gets brought up." Sam's face was red from all the yelling.

Blaine was silent.

"I'm sorry. Just- Can we just not bring this up again today. I know it's a sore subject." Sam said as he sat back down on the couch with his head in his hands. It was silent for a few minutes before Blaine spoke.

"Kurt mentioned it today. I told him I would eventually tell him." Blaine still had his head down. Ashamed for yelling at Sam.

"That's good. You need to talk to someone about this. Someone other than me. Then maybe you can finally come out about it."

"No." Blaine said immediately. "Nobody can know. Ever." Blaine stood up and was pacing.

"Blaine, you need to tell someone about this eventually. Keeping it bottled up, I can tell its killing you, and that's killing me." Sam was sitting down watching Blaine.

"I can't. I can't do it." Blaine looked at Sam with his huge hazel eyes full of tears.

"Yes, you can. Think of everyone else that could be affected but his. Do you want him to keep doing it?" Blaine was already walking towards the door.

"Blaine! Please?" Sam pleaded with him as Blaine had his back to him with his hand on the doorknob.

"He messed me up." Blaine said with his back still facing Sam. "I'm not sure who to trust anymore. Whoever I tell, I have to trust them with everything. And right now, you're the only one." Blaine opened the door and walked out leaving a stressed Sam sitting down.

* * *

**Ahh! Any guesses as to what the hell is going on with Blaine?! Reviews make the heart grow fonder! **


	3. Chapter 3

OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! You make me so happy! This feedback seriously blows me away. Thank you thank you thank you. I got this chapter out for you pretty early because of how awesome you all are! So, we have a little angst in this chapter... Or a lot... Enjoy! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Fox does. And the avengers... I don't own them either.

* * *

Blaine woke up a few days after his "date" with Kurt to see a text that made him smile.

"Hey, Do you know how to fix a coffee machine? If so, want to help me out? ;)"

Blaine texted back immediately saying he'd be right over.

When Kurt opened the door, he pulled Blaine inside right away by his jacket.

"Good morning to you too Kurt." Blaine laughed.

"Sorry, it's just freezing out there and I'm trying to keep the heat in. I kind of left all my winter clothes in Ohio. I didn't think it would be cold here yet." Kurt said as he led Blaine back to his kitchen.

"Well I can't have you freezing now can I?" Blaine pulled his jacket off and held it out for Kurt to put on.

"Oh, Blaine you really don't have to." Kurt said with a wave of his hand.

"Nuh-uh. I can't have it on my conscience that the star of Beauty and the Beast gets hypothermia." Blaine raised his eyebrows with a charming grin and shook the coat in his hands.

Kurt rolled his eyes but stepped forward and let Blaine put the coat on him. He then turned and wrapped his arms around Blaine in a hug.

"Thank you." Blaine breathed in Kurt's scent and was completely lost. He smelt like coffee, cologne and a hint of something Blaine couldn't place. It was perfect.

Once he let go, he followed Kurt to the kitchen to fix his coffee maker and have a cup. He had never been happier to be up in the morning.

* * *

As Kurt walked into rehearsal, Mike looked him up and down while licking his lips. He couldn't stop staring at Kurt in his tight jeans as he smiled and laughed with his other cast mates. When Kurt turned around, Mike finally noticed the back of his jacket. It read, St. Lawrence Boys Lacrosse with the name Anderson and the number 7 underneath.

Mike recognized the jacket immediately. It was Blaine's. He had seen it countless times in the school hallway. Not only had Blaine frequently wore it, but so did many guys in their school. Blaine often let his boyfriends wear his clothes and Mike could spot that jacket anywhere.

Kurt looked up and saw Mike looking at him. He smiled and made his way over.

"Hey Mike! How are you?" Kurt smiled.

He tried his best not to let Kurt see him seething on the inside. "Hey Kurt! Good to see you. Nice jacket." Kurt looked down and laughed.

"Oh, yeah. It's Blaine's. I was stupid enough to think New York wouldn't be cold in the fall so I didn't bring any jackets." Kurt laughed.

"Yeah..." Mike said with a tight smile.

The conversation ended suddenly when the director called their attention. Rehearsal began and Mike spent the whole time trying to keep his temper under control.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Captain America is ten times more heroic than Thor!" Sam exclaimed as him and Blaine walked through Bryant Park.

"Sam. You're wrong. I don't want to hear another word from you. I'm done with your invalid opinions."

They decided to take a walk after Blaine got off of work. It was pretty late, but this was the best time to walk in the city. You couldn't see any stars, but it was nice to be under the bright lights of the city. Suddenly, Blaine noticed a familiar figure stumbling towards him.

"Hey! Blainey boy!" The figure shouted at him.

Blaine sighed. It was Mike. And he was, quite clearly, drunk.

"What do you want Mike? Don't you get enough enjoyment out of torturing me at work?"

"Actually, I came to talk to you about Kurt. You need to lay off. I saw him first." He slurred.

"Uh Mike. I hate to break it to you, but you can't really dictate who Kurt talks to." Blaine could feel himself getting angry.

"I can dictate who he fucks though!" Mike nearly shouted.

"Okay, what are you talking about?" Blaine raised his voice.

"He was wearing your sweatshirt. I guess he stayed the night at your place. And you even came up with a cover up story of him forgetting a jacket. That's bullshit. I know you're trying to fuck him up."

Blaine almost jumped at him, but felt Sam's hand grab his arm as a warning.

"We didn't do anything, he really did forget his jacket. And it's really none of your business what Kurt and I do anyways." Blaine snapped back.

"I know how you work Blaine! You use em and lose em. Always did in high school. You were a total player and I know you're exactly the same now. That's probably how you got the lead when we were sixteen. You were fucking Caden!" Blaine broke free of Sam's grip and tackled Mike to the ground and started beating the shit out of him. After years of boxing, Blaine knew how to fight effectively and he let that show as he threw punch after punch into Mike's face.

Sam had finally managed to pull a frighteningly furious Blaine off of him. He was having trouble holding Blaine back until he felt a stronger pair of arms grab Blaine from him and drag Blaine away. Blaine started screaming.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH. KEEP YOU'RE FUCKING MOUTH SHUT." Sam looked down at the bleeding Mike and looked around at his surroundings. Luckily, the park was empty. Sam gave him a swift kick to the stomach.

"Keep your filthy mouth shut." He said to him before jogging up to the person pulling Blaine away. He found them sitting on a park bench.

Blaine was rocking back and forth at this point with his head in his hands while the individual paced back and forth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" The man shouted at Blaine.

"Cooper shut up!" Sam screamed at him. Cooper was taken back by this. Sam had never yelled at him before. He had never even heard Sam yell at someone.

Sam sat next to Blaine and pulled him into his arms.

"Shh Shh. It's okay. Blaine, please breath. It's okay." Blaine only clung to Sam tighter and cried harder.

"I couldn't stop him." Blaine kept repeating as he sobbed.

"I know Blaine, I know. It's not your fault."

"Could someone please explain to me what the fuck is going on! I come to New York to see my brother and I find him beating the shit out of his best friend and crying about it." Cooper shouted.

"Christ Cooper, be a little more insensitive won't you?" Sam yelled back sarcastically.

"Blaine. What is going on?" Copper said completely ignoring Sam.

"Blaine, you need to tell him." Sam said gently.

"No." Blaine sobbed.

"Tell me what? Blaine, what happened?" Cooper got on his knees in front of Blaine and spoke much more gentle. He could see Blaine was clearly upset now.

"No. I can't. Please Sam. Please don't make me." Blaine turned to Sam and pleaded through sobs.

"Cooper. Please just let us sort this out. Blaine will tell you when he's ready." Sam was trying his best to calm him down, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Blaine, how could you not trust me. I'm your brother." Cooper looked genuinely hurt.

"I CAN'T TRUST ANYONE ANYMORE." Blaine screamed. He finally stood up and began walking away.

* * *

! Cliffhanger? Sorry! Leave me a review! They make me smile! We get more Kurt in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**WOAH! I am so excited about al of this feedback I'm getting. its amazing. I seriously love each and every one of you. especially those of you who take he time to write out reviews on each chapter, it warms my heart! In this chapter, we finally learn Blaine's story. We also get a view of Kurt's reaction. I know this is short, but I wanted to get something out there before we have Kurt and Blaine communicating again. ****WARNING****: This chapter discusses a very sensitive topic. If you are uncomfortable with reading about aggressive sexual topics, then I suggest you skip this chapter. In my opinion, I feel that the sensitive topic gives more meaning to the story. But I completely understand if you are uncomfortable with it. I hope you enjoy the message and sincerity I put into this chapter. Sorry for the long Author's Note. Kurt walked into rehearsal Monday morning to find an eerie silence in the room. Everyone was speaking in hushed tones. When he looked around, their director was no where to be found.**

* * *

"Hey Charlie, what's going on?" Kurt asked in a whisper as he walked up to Charlie and Kaylee. They turned to him with grave faces.

"Clayton stormed in here screaming and is calling everyone into his office one by one. And everyone who walks out is in tears. So now we are all kind of freaking out."

Kurt was about to respond when he heard his name being yelled by Clayton who had just opened the door to let out a sobbing girl who was one of the dancers.

Charlie and Kaylee wished him luck as he walked thought he door Clayton was holding open.

"Have a seat." He said with anger in his voice.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked warily.

"We have a bit of a problem. Actually, it's a huge problem. Mike was found in a park Friday night nearly beaten to death. He's currently in the hospital in a coma. He should be okay, but there is a lot of swelling to his brain." Clayton looked up to see Kurt with tears in his eyes.

Kurt was speechless. Sure, Mike could be a bit rude somtimes, but he was still Kurt's friend. He couldn't imagine how much stress Mike's family was going through. He almost forgot that a huge part in their play would be missing.

"Do they know who did it?" Kurt asked.

"No. They would have done a fingerprint test, but it rained Friday night, and almost all the evidence was washed off. Unfortunately, the park was empty when they found him, and there were no witnesses stepping forward. His alcohol level was through the roof, so there's no telling what kind of trouble he came across while he was in that park. The police are going through every detail they can, but its really hard to tell at this point."

Kurt was speechless. He didn't know what to say. One of his friends was brutally beaten and couldn't help but feel scared. If Mike, someone who lived in the city their whole life, could get attacked, Kurt was afraid of what could happen to him. He couldn't even think straight because he was so concerned for Mike's well being.

"Kurt, uh, there's one more thing." Clayton was rubbing the back of his neck looking down nervously. Kurt picked up his head and looked at him. After a few seconds, Clayton looked at him.

"Mike was sexually assaulted that night."

"What?" Kurt whispered not believing what he was hearing

"Kurt, Mike was raped." Mike said gravely.

* * *

_Friday night_

"Damnit Sam. What is going on?" Cooper nearly yelled.

They had gotten Blaine home and he was now in the shower while Cooper and Sam were in the kitchen sitting at the table. Of course, Cooper wasn't sitting. He was pacing the room, livid about what just happened.

"Coop, I can't tell you. It's not my place to say. It's got to be Blaine that tells you." Sam knew that Cooper needed to know, but he couldn't betray Blaine's trust.

"Fine." Cooper stormed off in the direction of Blaine's bedroom and waited for him to come out.

Ten minutes later, Blaine opened the door to see Cooper sitting on his bed. He sighed, but sat down next to him. Cooper wasn't looking at him. He was staring straight ahead. After a long silence, Coper finally broke it.

"Blaine, I'm your brother. We've been each other's rocks since we were kids. When you were born, and I held you for the first time, I swore to myself that I would do anything in my power to protect you." Cooper had tears streaming down his face at this point.

"When I saw you in that hospital bed, after the Sadie Hawkins dance, I knew I failed you. To see your small, fragile body, completely still in that hospital bed, that terrified me. It tore me apart to know that I let you down. I didn't protect you like I promised. When you woke up for months after the accident, screaming at night about nightmares, I would hold you. I would hold you until you fell asleep in my arms. Just like I did when you were four years old and fell off your bike. You trusted me to take care of you all those times. Please, Blaine. Please. Trust me again. I need to know what happened to you that caused whatever happened in the park. I don't want to let you down again." As soon as Cooper finished speaking, Blaine threw himself into Cooper's arms and started sobbing.

"I couldn't stop him." Blaine said repeatedly as he clutched Cooper's shirt with his face in his neck. Cooper held him until he calmed down. Blaine looked at him before taking a deep breath and beginning.

"Do you remember Clayton? The director of Hairspray." Cooper nodded.

"When he first gave me the part, he would always spend time with me after rehearsal, going over my lines, practicing vocals. Well, about a month later, things started to become weird. He would ask me to come over his house to rehearse. I always declined, but he would look for more and more reasons to get me alone. One day, after rehearsal, about three months in, he called me into his office. He asked me to sit down. Then, he locked the door." Blaine stopped and was silent for a few minutes. Cooper grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, encouraging him to continue.

"I didn't realize what was going on until he had his hands on my shoulders. Then on my chest, and he just got lower and lower. I tried to push him off, but he just kept whispering that I liked it, and he was just helping me release the tension. I froze. I couldn't do anything. I was too afraid. I knew what he was like when he got angry, and I didn't want to be alone with him when he was angry. Then he-" Blaine stopped and started crying again.

"You can do it Blaine. What happened?" Cooper gently rubbed his back.

"He molested me." Blaine blurted out suddenly. He was in hysterics now as he tried to explain.

"He would touch me, and I couldn't stop him. When I tried, he would tie me up. I would freeze up and I couldn't fight back." Blaine had his face buried in his hands as he sobbed. Cooper was fuming at this point. Not only at the disgusting man who did this to his sweet, innocent baby brother, but also at himself. He didn't realize how different Blaine seemed when he dropped out of the play. He failed as a brother. Blaine suddenly started speaking again.

"The night before the opening show, he cornered me in the dressing room. Everyone else had left. I had just gotten out of the shower and only had a towel on. He. He pulled it off, and pushed me on a nearby bench. He said the only way to make it in this business was to "fuck your way through". So, he tried. He was strong and managed to tie me to the bench. He was completely naked, and he was about to enter me when I somehow managed to break free. I nearly broke my wrist doing it, but I got free and managed to get out. He tried to fight me back, but I grabbed my clothes, hit him and ran. I just kept running. That night, I called the assistant director and dropped the play. I couldn't do it Coop. I couldn't let him have me like that." Blaine said the last line through sobs as he, once again, collapsed in Cooper's arms and cried for what felt like forever. As Blaine cried, so did Cooper. He cried for Blaine's lost innocence. He cried for the shit Blaine had to deal with for dropping out of that play. He cried because he felt completely responsible.

When Blaine was sixteen, Cooper was off in Italy, living the dream of studying abroad. He forgot about his family, mainly Blaine.

"I'm so sorry Cooper. I'm so sorry." Blaine continued to sob.

Cooper pulled back and took Blaine's face in his hands.

"Look at me Blaine. This is. Not. Your. Fault. I'm so proud of you. For fighting him off. For being strong. I'm the one that should be sorry. I got lost in myself and forgot about the family I left behind. More importantly, I forgot about my brother who needed me. And I didn't know that because I wasn't home. And I wasn't around enough for you to be able to confide in me. I promise you Blaine. That will never happen again. I want you to be able to tell me anything. Please, Blaine. Can you forgive me?"

Blaine nodded and buried his face in Cooper's neck again.

"So I'm assuming that you beating the shit out of Mike had something to do with him bringing it up." Blaine nodded.

"Well Blaine, while most people don't condone violence, I am completely okay with you beating the daylights out of someone for making a comment like that." Blaine laughed.

"I love you Cooper."

"I love you too buddy." Cooper hugged Blaine close. Thinking that, while he finally knew what had provoked Blaine, he couldn't help but feel that this issue was far from over.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I hope I portrayed that well. If you have any suggestions, or have a comment about the topic discussed, or want to give me some feedback, I would love it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
